


Trust Me

by KrastBannert



Series: Moments [7]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Dolphins, F/M, Feel-good, Fictober 2019, Fluff, No Beta, Ocean, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrastBannert/pseuds/KrastBannert
Summary: Another day, another adventure with Sig.Written originally for the Fictober 2019 challenge.
Relationships: Ghost & Guardian (Destiny), Ghost & Petra Venj, Male Guardian & Petra Venj, Male Guardian/Petra Venj, Petra Venj/Wolfram Siegfried Adler
Series: Moments [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1164740
Kudos: 4





	Trust Me

##  _ "It'll be fun, trust me." - Fictober 2019, Prompt #1 _

##  -[-]-

“Who decided these were safe?”

“Someone a couple millennia ago. The basic design is from the Golden Age.”

“Yours may actually be _from_ the Golden Age, Sig,” Petra retorted, nudging Sig’s sparrow with her bare foot. Paint flaked off as the spindly craft rocked back and forth. She raised an eyebrow, pointing at the missing paint.

He held his hands up defensively.” Alright, yeah, it needs a little paint.”

“Seriously, Petra, it’s safe. I promise,” Acier jumped in, his little polyhedrons spinning excitedly.

“How many times have you broken it?” she asked, cocking her hips to the side.

“Only a few times,” he replied, grabbing her hand. The world spun as he tugged, and she was to face to face with him moments later.” Come on, it’ll be fun.”

Petra sighed as she leaned her forehead against his; the tips of their noses touched. She wiggled her toes, flexing them in the cool sand. She felt his chest rise in a rhythmically.

“Petra,” Sig murmured,” if you really don’t want to, I won’t make you. But I promise you, you’ll love it.”

She pulled away, looked up at him; concerned kindness sparkled in his eyes, mixed with a tinge of hope.

“He’s right, Petra. It’s really something. And I’ll be there, so I can save you guys if you run into trouble! Which…on second thought, not gonna say that out loud. Pretend you didn’t hear that last bit,” Acier chimed in, floating around to give her shoulder a little nudge. Petra smiled gently, reaching over to pat the rusty green Ghost. She looked back up at Sig, tapping a finger on his shoulder.

“You trust me, right?” he asked.

 _Absolutely_.” Yes. I do.” Petra hesitated a moment longer, then nodded.” Alright, then. Let’s go.”

Sig smiled and gave her a gentle kiss before pulling her by the hand. The feel of his calluses still sent shivers up her spine. Acier helped Sig maneuver the Sparrow down to the surf line, and he climbed aboard. He turned, patting the backseat – not that there was much of one. It was just a flat panel with a small cushion. She eyed it skeptically before she gingerly put one foot on the footrest, swinging her other leg around and tightening the straps around her legs. Petra wrapped her arms around Sig, giving him a gentle squeeze.

“Ready?” he asked.

“I’m rea- wait, wait, _wait, Siggggg_!” she shrieked as they sped away into the surf. She closed her eyes and pressed her face into his back, her stomach leaping as they crashed into the waves. The salty spray of the breaks pelted her skin in a million tiny pinpricks. They crashed through wave after wave, tossed in every direction.

She could hear the Sparrow’s drive roared in pain and exertion as they were batted side to side; her stomach did a nauseous flip. She kept her face glued to his back, her lips sealed shut as she grit her teeth – Petra was just _waiting_ to either be flung off or to sink.

Then, moments later, the sting of the surf and the nauseous flinging was over.

The Sparrow’s drive settled into a gentle rumble. The engine purred quietly as they accelerated. Petra could feel the wind whipped her hair, and spray started to rail against her skin, but much calmer. She slowly began to relax, her stomach settling as goosebumps rose on her arms. She kept her face pressed to Sig’s back, afraid to look. After what she guessed to be nearly half an hour, she peaked up a single eye as Sig spoke.

“Hey, look up. It’s almost time,” he said. She hesitated before she picked her head up, chin resting on his shoulder.

The breath was stolen from her lungs.

The brilliant green ocean was as flat as a sheet of glass, stretching endlessly in front of her. She glanced left – in the distance were the peaks of the mountains, now just a vague whisp on the horizon. Vessels dotted the water near them, little fishing boats with their nets trailing behind them. She fancied she saw a few of the crewmembers wave at the pair of them.

To her right, the horizon seemed to continue on forever, an unending emerald expanse that stretched into a burning orange sky. Gentle clouds hung in the distance, tinted orange and red by the rising sun. Animals she had never seen before but that looked vaguely familiar raced next to them, frolicking in the Sparrow’s small wake. _Dalphines? Dalphins?_

 _“Dolphins,”_ Acier spoke in her ear. Ah, yes, that was right. Dolphins. One leapt high into the air with a twist. She couldn’t help but giggle as it splashed back into the water. The others followed suit, dancing around as they raced across the glass horizon.

They continued, steady as an arrow, Sig never letting up. He glanced back once when Petra sat up straight. She breathed deeply, letting her breath out in a great, gentle sigh as the wind fluttered through her hair. She relaxed her grip on Sig’s waist as she closed her eyes. Petra felt one of his shoulders move, and she opened her eyes; she followed his outstretched arm.

The sun was just beginning to slip from beneath the waters, a giant ball of fire emerging from the endless horizon. The fire was gentle. Warm. Hopeful. The light filtered over the horizon and onto the world, greeting the emerald sea like it did the City every single day: with an unwavering warmth and friendliness, born by the kindness of unfathomable age.

The water twinkled in the morning sunlight, countless sparkles reflecting into her eyes. The sky, to her, was the color of the leaves back home, dappled orange and yellow and red. She stared at the rays of light filtering down through the clouds, lighting the ocean like spotlights as the salt spray stung against her cheek and the wind whipped through her hair.

She smiled as she threw her hands up and out behind her into the wind. She closed her eyes, feeling the wind rush through her hair, whip her clothes. She felt… _alive_. Petra missed the Reef and her home like no other, but this...

She could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble written for Fictober that I never posted. Got the idea and I just loved it too much. I felt a little bad leaving it all alone in my hard drive, so hopefully someone enjoys it.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> -Krast


End file.
